Love On The INternet
by NiADeRanged15
Summary: summmary inside!


* * *

A/N: NiaDeRanged15 here so watz up ya'll? Okay! I'm really new 2 , but my friend Dark-Fairy Slayer got me hooked and so now I'm really into this! This my first story ever! I hope u guys enjoy it! Sit back, relax, & enjoy my master piece! This gonna kinda be OCC!

Disclamer: I DON'T own HP! POOR ME!

Summary : Hermione and Draco are the tightest of friends. Draco needs Hermione's help to get this mystery Internet girl! Little does he know in the process of the makeover, Hermione finds out she wants to be more than friend's! What will happen when she puts her heart on the line for him? What happens if Draco falls for the mystery Internet girl? Who will end up with who in the end?

Rating: T

_Italics- Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Internet Connection

Draco Malfoy was sitting lazily on his bed with this muggle thing called a laptop, that he's best friend, Hermione Granger, gave him for his 17th birthday. He enjoyed it greatly and it was the best gift he had every gotten. Hermione taught him about this AIM thing, where you can chat with varities of people. You also had a thing called a screen name. Draco's was SiLVerDraGunBoI607. Right now he was so bored! _No one is ever on! Where's Mya? She's usual on by now!_

**2good2betrue513 is on.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Hey! Who's this?**

**2good2betrue513: Hello. Who's this?**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Fine! I'll introduce myself first, I'm Draco Malfoy!**

**2good2betrue513: Hello, Draco! I'm Natasha Malccom! ASL?**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Wat's ASL?**

**2good2betrue513: U must be new 2 AIM.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Yea! I am.**

**2good2betrue513: A means age. S means sex ( not that way). L means where u live.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: OH! 17/M/England. Wat about u ?**

**2good2betrue513: 16/F/England. I'm turning 17 this August!**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Cool! Wat school do u go 2?**

**2good2betrue513: U probably never even heard of it. It's a boarding school.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Try me!**

**2good2betrtue513: Sry! I g2g my mom's having her bf over! I hate him! I 'll talk 2 u when I can!**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Alright! Bye!**

**2good2betrue513 has signed off.**

* * *

**KnowitallLyoness607 is on.**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Drake? U there?**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Hey , Mya! So where have u been?**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Oh, I was my mom's yoga class!**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: I met this girl!**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Really? Wat wuz her name?**

**SilverDraGunBoI607: Natasha Malccom.**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Pretty name. So r u gonna meet her in person?**

**SilVerDraGunBoI607: I want 2.**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Ask her the next time u guys talk.**

**SiLVerDraGUnBoI607: I will. So see u later.**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Yea! I mean we live really close 2 each other. Bye then.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607 has signed off.**

**KnowitallLyoness607 has signed off.**

* * *

The Next Day

Draco spent all night thinking about Natasha Malccom. He really wanted to meet her in person, but when. He grabbed his laptop and waited for Natasha to come on.

**2good2betrue513 is on.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Natasha? R U there?**

**2good2betrue513: Yea!**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: I know it's kinda 2 soon, but I want 2 meet u in person.**

**2good2betrue513: I wanna meet u 2. But where and when?**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Diagon Alley August 29.**

**2good2betrue513: Sure. Bye Draco.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Bye Natasha.**

**2good2betrue513 has signed off.**

**KnowitallLyoness607 is on.**

**KnowitallLyoness607: DrakE?**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: She said yes!**

**KnowitallLyoness607: I'm so happy for u Drake! Really I am!**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607: Mya ! I need your help! I mean I need to get clothes, do my hair!**

**KnowitallLyoness607: Drake , u 're sounding like a girl right now! I'll help ASAP! I think u need a makeover! Attitude, Apperence, Everything!**

**I'm gonna head over now!**

**KnowitallLyoness607 has signed off.**

**SiLVerDraGunBoI607 has signed off.**

* * *

A/N: Well that about raps it up!

I hope u enjoyed! Hate it!1 Love it!

Review!

NiADeRanged15

check out my profile at my space look for NIA


End file.
